


【ff14】三人行

by makishimashoho



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makishimashoho/pseuds/makishimashoho
Summary: 标题是瞎起的）金主约稿 私设龙男光x于里昂热x桑克瑞德时间点位于安穆艾兰回归黑夜后，光之战士和于里昂热希望用一些特殊的方法，给予桑克瑞德片刻慰藉。包含公共场合露出/轻微强制/口交等元素
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Urianger Auguret/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 29





	【ff14】三人行

大战过后总是身心疲惫，然而对于桑克瑞德来说，此刻内心的酸涩远大于肉体上的疼痛，回想起已然久远的敏菲利亚的温柔笑容，他的心沉甸甸地，被痛楚全然塞满。在琳的面前尚能掩饰，一到夜晚，那种悲哀更是撕心裂肺地，逼使着桑克瑞德难以入睡，只好从落脚地暂且离开，凝望着安穆艾兰的夜空以求片刻内心宁静。  
沙漠的夜晚寒气入骨，桑克瑞德把衣服裹紧了一点，任凭思绪短暂地从悲哀解脱出来，飞驰到那片丝缎般温柔的夜空里去。他不知道自己坐了多久，直到身后有错落的脚步声逼近。  
“你还好吗？”  
光的声音在他背后响起，桑克瑞德没有回头，耸了耸肩。  
“喂……你这家伙，不要随随便便就跟过来啊。还有于里昂热也是。”  
“生命随时间洪流而来，化为以太而去，终有一日又将被时间所攫取，再度来到世间。”于里昂热慢慢地说，桑克瑞德回头看他优雅地整理了自己的长袍，“桑克瑞德，希望这片夜空能抚平你的伤痕。”  
他们对视了一会儿，直到精灵望向他的眼神带了点疑惑的意味，桑克瑞德才低低地笑了出来：“该怎么说，不愧是于里昂热大老师啊。”  
“那么，我权当做是夸奖了。”于里昂热回答他。光在他们的身后发出了一声不满的声音。  
“老师？……你们两个，看来在我不在的时候变亲密了许多啊。”  
敖龙族的男性肉体强壮而有力，环绕在桑克瑞德身上的手臂像是黝黑的枷锁。突然被抱了个满怀的火热触感，让桑克瑞德反感地皱起了眉头。  
“喂，别发疯了。”  
于里昂热平静地注视着他们两个，他那丝毫未出现意外的神情使桑克瑞德微妙地意识到了不对。  
“我们在这之前有过一些讨论，桑克瑞德。”灰发精灵低沉缓慢地说，“盘桓不定的感情是信任碎裂的前提，而这必将使我们未来的行程晦暗不明……如此可见，我们必然需要一次裸裎相对的交流。”  
等等——桑克瑞德缓慢地眨了眨眼，片刻后他浑身一激灵，反射性地想逃回营地去。光却早有准备，手腕死死地箍住人男的腰，硬是给他拖了回来。  
“我说，也不必这么激动吧？和我们两个人不是分别搞得很欢，一到这就受不了？”  
“……放开！我今天可没那个心情陪你们两个胡闹！”  
桑克瑞德烦躁地低吼。无论是在第一世界亦或原初世界，他确实与这两人亲密无间许久，然而这还是第一次两人在他面前挑明，意图一同放纵情欲。他虽嘴上说着没兴趣，却清楚怕是难逃，身体竟是渐渐地火热起来，自发自为欢爱做好准备。  
光觉得好笑，捂住了他的嘴：“这里离营地很近，你是想吵醒琳好让她看到吗？”  
像是被戳中了什么开关一样，桑克瑞德倏地安静了下来，只是在喉咙里嘟囔出了一句模糊不清的脏话。光笑了起来，敖龙族冷硬的长角抵在人男温热的颈边，贪恋地蹭了蹭。  
“明明被我抱了之后身体都在发抖，嘴硬会让你舒服起来吗？”光咬着他的耳朵说，“来到第一世界后，你的味道变得很色情，难道是因为有了女儿的原因？那样的话，我可真想在你的肚子里再塞上个小龙宝宝……”  
敖龙男性的手掌色情地依附上了桑克瑞德的腹部，隔着衣服充满亵玩意味地向下摸去，在裆部狠狠捏了一把。桑克瑞德吸了口气，不安地屈起腿，又被于里昂热拉开，捉过指尖来细细亲吻。  
“虽然条件有限，但也足够你在此刻放纵欢乐。”精灵说，眼神真挚平静，“都交给我们吧，桑克瑞德。”  
桑克瑞德的眉头慢慢松懈下来，一种强烈想要宣泄情绪的欲望迫使他转过上身和光亲吻，而长裤已被于里昂热完全地褪下去了，露出比起原初世界时白皙上许多的肉体。  
“看来你在第一世界的五年尚且算是滋润。”  
虽然是这么说，长期在野外生存，桑克瑞德裸露在外的皮肤摸上去也带了一层风沙磨砺过的手感，脸上满布伤痕，看起来还没从那场战斗中缓过来，阴茎却是非常应景地站立起来，急不可耐地往外吐着点滴浊液。  
光看着眼馋，爱不释手地伸手捋了几把那在人男中尺寸不算小的鸡巴，没料想到桑克瑞德在他怀里一阵痉挛，竟然就是这么泄了出来。  
“就这么等不及吗？你是憋了有多久？”  
光冷笑着，更是刻意地将自己满是鳞片的粗黑阴茎在人男的股间滑来滑去。桑克瑞德羞愤得浑身发抖，却架不住被光勾起了欲望，后穴自动自回忆起往日欢乐，分泌出湿黏液体，又被光的鸡巴蹭开，满股间湿滑发亮。  
于里昂热只在一边坐着，不动声色地欣赏着桑克瑞德难得的淫态。这种居高临下的视奸说不上让桑克瑞德是更羞愤还是更舒爽，他挣开光的手臂，钻进黑色的长袍里去舔精灵的阴茎，那里不出所料地硬了，笔直一条深深戳进桑克瑞德的喉管里，青筋毕露地跳动着。  
光在后面不满地一巴掌拍在桑克瑞德屁股上，这一声极其响亮，人男身体僵了片刻，于里昂热也皱起眉，对光比了个噤声的手势：“别吵醒其他人。”  
光有点讪讪地：“你看他撅着屁股讨要男人精液的样子就很欠操嘛。”  
即便是在精灵种族当中，于里昂热的性器也算是相当出众的。笔直粗挺，头部向上翘起，每次做爱时都能恰好顶上桑克瑞德的痒点，让他脚趾蜷缩双眼翻白。光是这样用嘴为对方服务，桑克瑞德都觉得自己喉咙似乎也变成了一处蜜道，欢欣鼓舞地收缩蠕动，恨不得将对方的精液尽数榨取过来。  
拂晓一行人在沙漠摸爬滚打了数日，即便是最爱清洁的于里昂热，性器上也沾染了淡淡的膻腥味，桑克瑞德每次口交吞入喉口时，鼻尖都会撞到精灵毛发稀疏的阴囊中间，那股腥味也便越发浓重，勾起他股间久违的馋意。光在他身后，看人男已经急不可耐地摆动腰肢寻求快感，便也变了策略，只推开阴茎舔舐那一处淡色的褶皱边缘，直到桑克瑞德吐开于里昂热的阴茎，撩开长袍回头怒斥他：  
“别再耽误时间了……快一点！”  
“我怎么不知道该快一点去做什么。”  
光漫不经心地回答他，又坏心眼地将低沉的吐息喷洒在敏感的褶皱上。桑克瑞德又想说些什么，却被于里昂热难得性急地拽回来，逼迫他舔那根硬得惊人的性器。被轻飘飘地亵玩着的实感不断传入脑海，让他觉得自己快要沦为满脑子只想着被插入的色情玩具。  
“最好还是加紧速度，若是有性急的孩子提早醒来找到这里，又未尝不是件麻烦事……”  
“你这家伙真啰嗦啊，这几年间没断过开荤的人可不是我。”  
光满含醋意地吸吮那处被交欢浸润了的后穴，压住桑克瑞德的腰窝处，不允许他动弹丝毫。那处柔软的褶皱里部也跟着渗出湿漉漉的淫汤，被敖龙族蛇类般的舌头卷过，舔弄得发出啧啧响声。痒意从身体深处被勾起，比以往更甚，使得桑克瑞德的舌尖都轻颤起来，带给被口交的精灵更新奇的体验感。  
于里昂热从不认为自己有能从他人情事中获得快感的癖好，然而目睹着平原之民在光手下微颤的白色肌肤，一种从未有过的性欲蠢蠢欲动，使他被情欲的毒火灼烧，先是射了出来。几分理智支撑着他扶住桑克瑞德的肩膀，体贴地没有将精液射在人男的嘴中，却也不甚礼貌地尽数喷洒在了桑克瑞德神色迷乱的脸上。  
“咕……量好大，这要怎么清理才好……”  
人男从繁杂的长袍里露出头，神色恍惚地喘息着，漂亮的白发上挂着悬而未落的浊液，被他毫无思考能力地用手抹开、塞进嘴里无意识地品味。他胸前的衣服全被拽开了，白日打斗时产生的青紫淤痕遍布胸膛，浅色的乳粒颤巍巍地在风中挺立。腿赤裸着打开，阴茎半软，泛着被把玩熟透的绯红色，全身上下透露着一种被凌虐过的美感。  
“技艺高超的魔法师也会缴械得这么快，看来这张嘴越来越热情了……”光难得嘲笑了一句于里昂热，在柔软的后穴里塞进两根手指，大开大合戳刺着，又分开两指让于里昂热看粉红的软肉，“只是你暂时要错失他下面这张嘴了，又湿又热，比上面还要会吸……”  
他性急地单手连腰带和内裤一起拽掉，敖龙族男性粗长的阴茎啪地一声拍到平原之民曲线漂亮的臀瓣上，晃成一股目眩神迷的肉浪。和精灵形状笔挺的阴茎不同，光的性器满布鳞片，粗陋可怖，甚至给人一种将被异种相奸的可怖感。微微外翻的鳞片蹭过后穴的软肉，仅仅这样就让桑克瑞德发出了一声暧昧的痛呼，优美的腰窝都跟着细细颤动起来。  
“被这样蹭着就舒服地发抖起来了吗？更舒服的事还在后面呢。”  
硕大的龟头顶在后穴，狠狠一用力便破开痉挛着的软肉，冲着能最让平原之民快乐的那处细密冲击抽插。桑克瑞德身体猛地在光身下蜷紧起来，脚尖绷直着乱蹭地面，抑制不住的求饶和口涎一并淌了出来，脸上精液口水与泪水混杂，明明是极其凄惨肮脏的模样，却让于里昂热的头脑更加被毒火灼烤热得发昏，刚刚度过不应期的阴茎再度直戳戳地挺立起来。光看在眼里，冷笑着抱起来被操得恍惚的人男，让他双腿大开着正对于里昂热。  
“他的嘴倒是还闲着，下面这张你怕是还要再等会儿。”他漫不经心地说，挺腰耸动着，囊袋与臀瓣之间撞击得啪啪作响，“不过你们这五年间也做了不知道多少回吧，姑且让我吃个饱先……”  
即便是拯救世界的大英雄，在此刻也不过是个被情欲激发得占有欲满盈且醋意翻天的普通男人，有其他人的在场并全场被注视的奇异感，使他操弄得更加卖力。被抱起顶入的体位使鳞片密布的性器几乎整根没入，人男的小腹都随着性器的深入凸起了形状，那处正好有着块兰吉特留下来的淤青，在性器的顶弄下起起伏伏，格外地凄惨又淫荡。  
“轻一点……呜……啊！”  
桑克瑞德难以忍受地轻哼出声求饶，却又夹带了些被操弄舒服了的欢欣媚意出来，他意识到了这点，索性咬紧牙关不再出一点声音。光在他耳边发出一声不悦的声音。  
“明明被人看着自己被操，舒服得里面都在绞紧，就不能再坦诚一点吗……”  
他的目光在半空中和于里昂热交汇，对方会意，俯下头在平原之民白皙的胸膛，嘴里吸吮着一处乳头，另一处则伸手揉捏玩弄，将冷风中被忽略的两处玩得颤巍巍挺立起，硬挺如同石子。桑克瑞德紧咬着牙，却还是发出了一声抑制不住的泣音，身体也跟着不受控制地扭动追寻快感。当精灵细长的手指温柔地包裹住他失禁般淌水的性器时，他已经忘乎所以地随着精灵手指摩擦的方向扭动起来了。  
“他又快要射了……这样身体没关系吗？”  
“到了后面就只会用屁股干性高潮了。嘛，好歹也是能独当一面的拂晓贤人，作为'伙伴'，该对他有信心才是。”  
光漫不经心的声音在耳边响起，身下顶弄的频率却是更加地猛烈了。桑克瑞德噙着生理泪水，在失神的边缘被强烈的快感屡屡拉向深渊，甚至一时忘却了嘴硬反抗，手反勾在光的身上配合着顶弄扭腰，性器更是在于里昂热的温柔抚弄下吐水得更欢。被多方面亵玩的快感累积起来摇摇欲坠，终于在光又一次狠狠地顶入深处后爆发。他跌坐回光的身上，双眼失神看向夜空，全身抽搐乱颤，眼前炸过一道道白光，阴茎在于里昂热的手中颤抖地吐出精液，后穴软肉层层挤压上光尚未射精的粗长阴茎，将那里吸吮浸泡得更是胀大了一圈。  
“可恶，屁股比之前还要会吸男人的性器，是什么以榨取人精液为生的妖灵吗——要射了！……”  
突然地一阵视线颠倒，桑克瑞德被光性急地摆好跪趴的姿势，像是雌兽一般地被强迫高高抬起屁股，等待雄兽将精液完全注入。对于人男来讲过于有压迫感的敖龙族男性的强壮身体压了下来，将桑克瑞德的身体死死地圈在了双臂禁锢下，以野兽繁衍般的交媾方式强硬射入肚子里大量的精液。不知是种族原因还是光体内肆虐暴走的光导致，那些液体格外灼热，喷洒在内壁灼烤般的感觉让桑克瑞德无法抑制地剧烈颤抖起来，痉挛着迎来一波干性高潮。  
“呼……哈，这样就要爽得晕过去了吗？还有一个人没有得到满足呢。”  
他的头被按在了于里昂热的怀里，正好隔着袍子能感受到精灵那一根阴茎，如同灼烧铁柱一般的热度与硬度。精灵轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，看似温和，实则在那其中，桑克瑞德也感受到了某种难以言说的隐忍。  
“再和我做会不会有所劳累到？如果没兴趣的话，现在去洗个澡睡一觉就好……”  
精灵浅色的瞳孔专注地望着他，又俯下身替他按摩因为过分兴奋差点痉挛抽筋了的小腿肚，不应期的疲倦像是温水一般淹没了桑克瑞德，让他几近昏昏欲睡。但他还是强打精神抓住了于里昂热的手指。  
“你啊……虽然心里可能是这样想的，但是表情才一点也不想让我就这么入睡呢……”  
他下定了决心，便凑过去和于里昂热接吻，淡粉色的乳尖亟不可待地摩擦着占星术士华服上的金饰。  
“白天已经很让人疲惫了，这次就温柔一些对待我吧，哈哈。”  
“明明被粗暴对待才会爽到，说什么温柔……”  
光忿忿地哼了一声，掰过桑克瑞德的下巴，敖龙男性粗糙的舌面滑入人男的口腔，逗弄着敏感的上颚。桑克瑞德被两人夹在中间或激烈或温柔地接受亲吻，腰都软了下去，索性将自己整个软软地搭在于里昂热身上，肌肉线条美丽的双腿紧紧缠了上来。  
精灵的长袍在交缠中掀了上去，性器精神十足地紧贴在人男的臀缝中，被湿漉漉的淫水浸润得湿滑发亮，桑克瑞德有心坐下去速战速决，却总是找不准入口频频错开，几次下来就彻底没了力气。于里昂热倒是不急不慢，尽管性器已经硬得无可复加，依旧慢条斯理地亲吻着桑克瑞德眼角的生理泪水。  
“喂！……不做的话就放我回去休息……”  
“桑克瑞德，是你自己说的希望我更温柔一些。陷于情欲中的男子可真是比天上的群星还要难以揣测……”  
“哈……哈，你这家伙明明就是在故意作弄我吧！——”  
桑克瑞德咬牙，不忿地一脚踏在于里昂热身上，借助着对方使力，再度尝试着将精灵的性器纳入体内。大概是对方的情欲也正盛，这次插入顺利得很，性器借助着大量的淫水噗叽噗叽挤压进后穴，毫无阻拦一插到底。  
“呜……碰到舒服的地方了……”  
比起被光带有生硬鳞片的阴茎狠狠摩擦，和于里昂热做爱别有一番韵味，精灵克制又善于让他享受性爱，笔挺阴茎顶入阳心带给他极乐的频率也刚刚好。被操了十几下，桑克瑞德便难以自持地浪叫了起来，整个人也丝毫不觉羞耻地骑在于里昂热的腰上，跟随着阴茎侵犯进入的频率扭动寻求欢乐。  
被插入得深了，他的腰肢会不自觉向后弹动，露出暧昧又优美的腰窝出来。长期从事间谍活动的人男躯体就像是鞭子一般具有韧性，无意识间弯折出的弧度像是犀利的刀锋，却被紧紧地束缚在性爱之中，脆弱的姿态更惹人怜爱。  
“真是色气的脸，这样的表情就算是灵光卫看到都会心软吧…哈哈……”  
光爱不释手地在身后揉捏着桑克瑞德的臀瓣，几乎要在上面留下淤青一般用力，同时被操弄且亵玩着的感觉过于奇怪，桑克瑞德回头怒视着光正要发作，从屋里远远传来的声音却打断了他的思维。  
“光——？光，你在吗？”  
是阿尔菲诺的声音。一时间的意识空白使桑克瑞德浑身僵硬，不得不迫使自己重新面对现实——该死，这可是营地外不远的地方，他放着自己的女儿和几个未成年人不管，在这随时可能被发现的沙漠上和两个混蛋寻欢作乐——准确来说是三个混蛋。所以现在要怎么办？他不太确定让阿尔菲诺看到这一幕的话，会不会让尚未接受成年教育的小少爷产生什么可怕的心理阴影……或许阿莉塞也在他身边？那更糟糕了，今天这里或许会演变成一场战争……  
在他全身僵硬险些放弃思考的时候，于里昂热和光对了个眼色，两人迅速地将自己和于里昂热转移到了一处勉强能遮挡视线的岩石后。阿尔菲诺似乎在挨个叫醒拂晓的其他成员，光清了清嗓子。  
“阿尔菲诺——我在屋子外面。”  
他像是想到了什么坏主意，突然低低地笑了一声，已经重新精神焕发许久的阴茎，在桑克瑞德被精灵性器填满的后穴边缘磨蹭了起来，竟有几分跃跃欲试的样子。  
桑克瑞德只一个闪念就知道了他到底在想些什么，疯狂地挣扎了起来。  
“别开玩笑了！两个……两个人一起是想让我死掉吗……”  
“于里昂热会治疗好你的。”光凑在他的耳边低声说，“——开个玩笑。只是轮流插进去而已，不会一起让你坏掉。你总不想让大家看到你这幅榨取男人精液的淫荡样子吧？那就别再发出声音，速战速决好了。”  
阿尔菲诺急迫的声音紧跟其后。  
“啊！你在附近真是太好了！一醒来看到你不在，还担心你又去独自进行什么危险的委托了！——说起来你是在营地后面吗？于里昂热和桑克瑞德有和你在一起吗？”  
“哈哈，我们在一起聊天呢，桑克瑞德心情不是很好，我和于里昂热在开导他。”  
光轻描淡写地回答，阴茎却同时毫不留情地侵犯着桑克瑞德肠道的深处。时而被冷硬的鳞片摩擦柔嫩的肠道，时而又被粗长阴茎深深顶入阳心，双倍的侵犯化成数倍的快感，让人男的大脑都几乎被操弄成了一锅滚烫的糨糊，甚至再度忘却了自己身在何处。他忘乎所以地呻吟出来，于里昂热低头咬住他的嘴唇，将那些不适宜的呻吟喘息全部吞在了唇齿中间。  
“这样啊……那，没关系吗？我是说桑克瑞德——需要我给你们拿点酒过来吗？”  
脚步声渐渐地逼近了，阿尔菲诺似乎站在了他们的不远处，视线相隔仅仅一块石头的距离。  
“暂时不需要，谢谢你，阿尔菲诺。桑克瑞德不会想让你看到他消沉的模样，这可有损大人的尊严。”  
“诶？……我理解他对于敏菲利亚的心情……只是——”  
“——好了，这个时候小孩子更需要继续入睡，缺乏睡眠可是会长不高的。”  
“唔……这倒是，说起来你们没什么事就好……那，明天见！”  
少年毫无怀疑的柔软音调挑拨着桑克瑞德的敏感神经，于里昂热难得具有侵占性的亲吻又让他呼吸困难，快感从脊椎酸麻地延展开来，刺激着因窒息失神的大脑，几乎层层堆积到可怕的地步。他的身体完全地绷直了，指甲深深嵌在于里昂热的背里，嘴唇一张一合全是带着哭泣的呻吟呜咽。  
如果不是最后一丝理智支撑着他，他早就要大声浪叫求饶出来，吵得熟睡中的拂晓成员们都要起来围观这场荒唐的性事了。  
“感到快乐了吗？……理应当如此。桑克瑞德，至少在此刻——忘记一切悲伤之事吧，只需要接受我们给你的快乐。”  
精灵在他耳边低语着，桑克瑞德睁大了眼睛。  
“什么啊……就是为了这种事……把我搞得……乱七八糟的……”  
他大张着嘴拼命汲取空气，因此无法吞咽的唾液沾湿了嘴唇，亮晶晶的一层水液覆盖在起着薄皮的嘴唇上，有种异样的诱惑，光毫不犹豫地吻上去啃咬舔舐。  
“这种事也很重要，把你操得脑子里只有我们两个人就好了，在今晚什么都不要去想就好了。”  
持续狠狠的顶入似乎把桑克瑞德的灵魂也撞出了身体外，全身的感官已经麻痹，只有后穴依旧不知疲倦地重复着原始凶猛的快感。顶到最深处时，他痉挛着再度高潮了，各种意义上一团糟糕地倒下。持续高潮的快感将他的意识彻底击垮，不知道是谁温热的手掌拂去他脸上的泪水和汗水，一个声音带着叹息低低地响起。  
“看样子……你终于能睡个好觉了。”  
“晚安，桑克瑞德。”

大概是昨晚的起夜导致，阿尔菲诺醒的时候，刺目的阳光已同着灼烤的热浪拍打在他的脸上。他惊叫了一声，匆匆扒拉着头发向外冲去，却被阿莉塞在门口揪着衣领拽了回去。  
“嘘——不要着急，大家都还没有准备出发呢！”  
“唉？？是因为都在等我一个人吗，阿莉塞为什么没来叫醒我？”  
“当然不是啦！是桑克瑞德，谁知道他昨天和于里昂热还有光聊到了几点，到现在还在呼呼大睡，雅修特拉正在教训已经醒了的于里昂热和光呢！”  
阿尔菲诺稍微放心了一些。他侧耳倾听了一会儿，雅修特拉不悦的声音顺着空气飘进了他的耳朵里。  
他屏息听上了半天，模糊地察觉到了某些奇怪之处。  
“阿莉塞，为什么雅修特拉一直在强调节制？”  
他的妹妹耸了耸肩：“那么晚还拖着桑克瑞德谈心不睡觉，当然是要在时间方面节制啦！不然呢？”  
“哦……原来这样！不愧是阿莉塞，一下子就明白了呢。”  
阿尔菲诺茅塞顿开。他稍稍扒开了一点窗户，看着于里昂热和光垂头丧气地站在雅修特拉面前，任凭这位贤人女性再三地严厉呵斥，片刻后，他又发现了新的问题。  
“于里昂热的肩膀，昨天有类似抓挠过的伤痕吗？”  
“你在想什么，这可是野外啊。”阿莉塞宽容地说，“就算是厉害的魔法师，也难免会受点小伤。让我来看看……嗯？光的脖子——”  
阿尔菲诺困惑地挠了挠头，迷惑地看着自己的妹妹脸色晴转阴转阴云密布，随后，他眼睁睁地望见阿莉塞一把操起自己的刺剑，头也不回地冲出自己的屋子——  
“等等，营地会就这样被毁掉的！——所以，这到底是发生了什么呀？！”

Fin.


End file.
